


Jasmine Jackson.

by lsabelle_k



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Filipino Character, Filipino! Grover Underwood, Gen, Grover has a daughter now, Grover has slidnings, Grover needa a hug, Grover-cetric, Hurt! Grover, I Tried, I may have killed Percy and Annabeth, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Oops, Past Character Death, Poor Percy and Annabeth, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Sad! Grover, This was all because of a dream, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsabelle_k/pseuds/lsabelle_k
Summary: Jasmine Sally Jackson always knew her Mom [Annabeth Jackson] and Dad [Percy Jackson] were dead.She always knew she wasn't Grover's daughter she was the Jackson's.Uncle Grover never hid it from her, he was truthful, and a great Uncle.orDocumenting Jasmine life as she lives with Grover.HEY! I'M GONNA RE-WRITE THIS!!!!!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jasmine couldn't remember a thing about her Mom or Dad.

It felt werid to call them that. She had never meet them and called them Mom and Dad.

She was one when they died or maybe one in a half?

She couldn't remember, she'll ask Uncle Grover later.

They lived in Rhode Island. Uncle Grover was born and raised there so he moved back to raise Jasmine.

He born in a tiny town like 97 or 100 people lived there. Satyr community.

They didn't like in that tiny town though! They lived in Providence, Rhode Island.

Granny did mind at first but after a while she got used to the phone calls from Jasmine as visits during the summer.

But she got a little of track. She was meant to be talking about her Mom and Dad. But also there was not much else to say about them.

Jasmine knew the stories of her Mom and Dad, she knew them all. There wasn't one she didn't know.

But she didn't feel like she knew them! She felt like she knows stories and that's all.

Uncle Grover tried to help her. He tried very hard.

Uncle Grover always tried to help.

But Uncle Grover could only tell stories.

In Jasmine's opinion he held it together the best.

He would tell her what she wanted without crying.

Jasmine asked once why Uncle Grover was raising her and not say her Granny and Granpapa.

Uncle Grover had said something she couldn't remember. She was maybe...six or five when she asked so she couldn't really remember from that long ago since she was twelve now.

Damn she went off track, oops.

Oops well. You probably want to get to the story?


	2. Here have a child.

Grover woke up to Cy pulling the blankets off him.

He had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"You have a child now." Cy said in a teasing tone.

"What..." a very sleepy Grover asked sitting up.

"Those camp friends of yours dropped their child off." Cy said.

Cy wasn't a satyr that messed with Demigod stuff.

There where satyrs out there that didn't mess with Demigod stuff but they were rare and sometimes shamed by family. But Grover loved his sister too much to do that.

Not evey satyr messed around with Demigod stuff. It almost annoyed some satyrs that Demigods even existed.

"They dropped Jasmine here?" Grover asked confused.

Percy and Annabeth usually called or told him before hand so Grover was surprised.

"Yeah I feel the same." Cy said. "Now I don't know how to take care of babies so come take her."

Grover stood up. "She's not a baby-"

"Yeah, yeah she a toddler whatever." Cy said and leaving.

Grover sighed. This was werid and strange. Annabeth always planned beforehand so just dropping her daughter of at his place was too strange.

Grover shiged again. Maybe taking a midday nap wasn't the best idea. Maybe if he hadn't been asleep he could have questioned Annabeth or Percy. Maybe he could have seen what was wrong?

Or he could have asked them when they where coming back?

Cy wasn't the kind of person who asked this stuff she was too laid back and too chill.

Grover walked out to see Jasmine was at least put in the playroom.

"Hey Jazzy," Grover said sitting down next to Jasmine.

She was busy with building blocks.

Grover sighed. Jasmine looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." Grover said. He had babysitted Jasmine and Estelle a lot. So in his opinion he was pretty good with babies.

"Now why did your parents drop you off here?" Grover asked and Jasmine didn't answer because she was well one and a half.

Jasmine still hadn't said her first word.

"Should I call Mrs. Bofis?" Grover asked to Jasmine or the air he didn't know.

Maybe Percy and Annabeth had something really, really important.

But wasn't telling Grover why and how long he was babysitting their daughter important? No? Okay then.

Maybe they did tell him before?

Maybe they had told him? But Grover would remember. Wouldn't he?

He had a calander for a reason!

Maybe they had told him and he had just never written it done but...but he was pretty sure he didn't have that bad of a memory! Grover personally thought his memory wasn't that bad.

But maybe he was wrong.

Grover was wrong about a lot of things.

Maybe he had just forgot he was meant to babysit Jasmine today.

So that would make sense why Annabeth and Percy just dropped Jasmine off.

Grover had been forgetting things to easily recently and it was getting annoying.

Cy said it was because of lack of sleep from worrying about Percy and Annabeth's wellbeing too much.

Grover knew he probably worried about Percy and Annabeth too much but maybe if they didn't almost get killed every summer he wouldn't!

And maybe if Percy would just accpect he needed help maybe just maybe Grover would worry less.

Yeah maybe.

Grover picked up Jasmine who giggled.

"This is going to be a long day, huh?" Grover asked the child who obviously couldn't talk back.

She just giggled and smiled.


	3. Cynthia [This is just filler honestly]

Cynthia was worried for her little brother.

In _her_ opinion he spent to much time at that fuckin' camp.

Sure he was _Lord Of The Wild_ and probably needed to be at camp but still...

Cynthia just wanted to make sure her little brother was okay.

She always wanted to make sure Grover was okay.

It felt like her duty being six years older than him.

It wasn't like Tina, Greta, Ryan or Isaac were gonna pick up the slack anytime soon.

Cynthia walked into the livingroom looking for her little brother.

"Hey, Gro--oh?" Cynthia said. Grover was alseep on the sofa and it looked like Jasmine attempted [hint-word: attempted] to put the blanket over her 6'3 brother.

Cynthia was 6'3 too if you were wondering.

Jasmine spotted her and smiled wide.

"Mo-Da." she said excitedly pointing to Grover.

"Yeah?" Cynthia asked.

Gods it was only 6 and Jasmine was dropped off at 12 and Grover was already asleep.

But again Grover already looked like he needed to sleep. He looked like complete shit and that worried Cynthia.

That worried her beyond everything.

Jasmine smiled wider if she could.

"Come on let's take you to bed?" Cynthia asked.

Jasmine nodded.

Cynthia sighed. Jasmine seemed to be a easy baby, good.


	4. Heros.

_Grover found himself in a black forest._

_The trees where dead and so was the grass and Grover felt unsafe._

_Where was he anyways?_

_Grover stood up and looked around._

_**Where was he?!** _

_Grover looked around again._

_Nope he didn't know where he was._

_There was a soil path surrounded by very, very dead red flowers._

_Well they looked red but Grover wasn't too sure of that._

_He started walking down the soil path. Grover couldn't see anything. Everything was fuzzy._

_Grover made it to a field, everything was still dead, and he saw two lumps._

_He walked closer. They he was suddenly a lot closer than he originally was._

_What the---!_

_The body to the left was Annabeth and the body on the right was Percy._

_Annabeth's face was completely bloody, her arms where ripped off and her hair was pulled out._

_Percy's eyes were pulled out, a botched job, and one of his legs, left, was torn up to shreds._

_Grover backed away. He wanted to puke but he couldn't get himself to do it._

_"No, no, no, no!" Grover yelled._

_Grover wanted to tell himself that it was just a dream._

_It had to be but something in Grover's self told him it was **real.**_

_This was real!_

_Oh gods this was real!_

_Annabeth and Percy were dead._

_Dead, dead, dead._

Grover woke up sweating and gasping.

Percy and Annabeth were dead. He sat up. He wasn't getting any air laying down.

"Percy and Annabeth are dead," he whispered. That made it feel so much real.

They were dead.

What was gonna happen to Jasmine?

Was she going to live with Mrs. and Mr. Bofis? or maybe him?

But that was insane right?

Percy probably wanted Jasmine to be raised by his family and not just a friend.

Right?


	5. A Big Mess

Grover had retreated to his room and just laid down on the floor.

Was that the reason Percy wanted the link broken?

Was it because he knew or thought he was going to die soon?

Was that why Annabeth brought Jasmine over to his apartment more?

Is that why?

They thought they were going to die soon?

Is that why?!

Would he ever know?

Maybe not. Would he have to live with that?

Would he?

He wanted his nightmare to just be a nightmare.

But the world was cruel and demigods die young.

It was _true._

His bestfriends were dead.

How to tell Jasmine?

How to tell Ms. Sally? Mr. Bofish? Estelle?

Everyone?

Did Nico know?

Did Nico _feel_ it?

Would Grover have to go back to camp?

Oh gods, he doesn't want to go back! He never wants to go back!

He just wants to curl up on the floor and freeze where he was.

He never wants to go back.

But he knows he'll have to go back.

And that hurts the most.

People will tell them their sorry but words will never fix the fact his bestfriends are _dead._

They'll have a funeral with no bodies.

Grover has attended too many funerals in his life time. He doesn't want to go to one again! Especially not Annabeth and Percy's.

He had thought his brother's would be the last.

But people die and more funerals are arranged.

George was dead.

Annabeth and Percy are now dead.

He would die some day.

Grover in full honesty knew he would attended Percy and Annabeth's funeral he just never thought this soon...

Twenty-three and a daughter to live for.

Stupid Gods, stupid camp and stupid quests!

Stupid everything!

Stupid life!

Jasmine's crying cut his thoughts.

What will happen to Jasmine?


	6. Grover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in like ten years.  
> But here's a apology chapter.
> 
> Tagalog will be in bold.

Cynthia's walls were soundproof. It was something Grover had arranged for her when he would wake up night after night with nightmares and screaming. It was about the the whole Sea Of Monster she knew that.

But anyways back to the walls being soundproof. So, since they were soundproof she didn't hear anything from last night.

She woke up like it was a normal day but it wasn't.

She would learn that when she walked in the livingroom and just found Grover crying on the sofa. 

Crying like someone died.

"Ollie?" Cynthia asked softly sitting down next to him.

Grover picked his head out his head and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Ollie, what happened?" Cynthia asked in the same soft tone.

Grover instead of answering just pulled her in a hug.

Cynthia, of course, hugged him back. He was her brother and was upset. Why wouldn't she hug him? Grover gripped the back of her pajama shirt like a lifeline.

" **Hey, it's alright**." Cynthia hushed. She really didn't know what to say.

" **No it isn't**!" Grover cried in her shoulder.

Cynthia decided in the end staying in silence might be the best.

She didn't know how long the hug lasted but it did end after a while.

Grover pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

" **Now Ollie could you tell me what happened**?" Cynthia asked.

" **Percy and Annabeth are dead**." Grover answered his voice sounding so broken and sad.

" **Are you sure**?" Cynthia asked and Grover nodded.

" **Who told you**?" Cynthia asked.

" **My dr-nightmare last night and Chiron's Iris Message this morning.** " Grover answered.

Cynthia didn't really know what to say. She knew what to say when a relative died like a cousin or brother but not a friend. She understand Percy and Annabeth were more like family but she had never met them. Well, she had met them but never had like a sitdown talk with them. She'd seen them and had a short conversation with the two. She knew all about them from Grover and they seemed nice.

" **Okay, and what will happen to Jasmine**?" Cynthia asked.

Grover turned away from her looked down the hall. So, Jasmine must still be asleep in her room.

" **I'll be raising her now. Mrs. and Mr. Biofis can't. They already raising Ellie and they kinda old. And, um,** " Grover paused to take a breath before continuing, " **Percy and Annabeth before they left on the quest asked Chiron to make sure I raise Jasmine**."

Cynthia knew her face showed confusion.

Her little brother was now a adoptive father in the technical terms. Percy and Annabeth died and left their daughter to Grover. Grover was a father.

Grover turned his head to look back at her.

" **I'll be leaving later today to make it to Camp in time for the funeral...** " Grover paused and Cynthia grabbed his hand hoping to provide some comfort. She was never good at this. " **I'll be taking Jasmine to Mrs. and Mr. Biofis so we can talk about what will happen to her** **.** "

Cynthia nodded not sure what to say. What could she say?

" **I think I should go pack now...** " Grover trailed.

" **Do you want me to help**?" Cynthia asked and Grover shook his head and stood up.

Cynthia was concerned for her brother of course. She was concerned that he he seemed to calm down so fast but she also knew that normal. When Grover was actually seriously sad he downplay it by a lot.

Cynthia was about to say somthing but Grover was already gone.

Fuck.

Maybe it was best to leave him alone for a while? Or should she follow him? Would that just bother Grover more...

You know what? She'll just wait fifteen minutes before to go check on Grover.

Yeah great idea. She hopes.


End file.
